1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer systems and, more particularly, to apparatus for quickly installing and removing a modular unit within a computer housing.
2. Art Background
It is common to build a computer system with removable modular units such as disk drives. Many techniques exist for physically mounting the modular units inside the computer case.
One common way to mount the modular units to the computer chassis is to fasten metal brackets to the base of the computer with screws or rivets. The modular unit is then fastened to the metal brackets with screws. This mounting method permits the modular units to be removed with a moderate amount of difficulty. However, a tool such as a screwdriver is required to install or remove the modular unit. Furthermore, the modular unit retention is accomplished in a rigid manner thereby providing no isolation of the modular unit from shock or vibration.
Another common method of mounting a modular unit is to provide a plastic or metal bracket that attaches to the bottom of the modular unit with fasteners such as rivets or screws. The modular unit is then slid forward into place in the computer housing where the bracket acts as a clip to retain the modular unit.